


Bath, astrophysics, confessions

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, During Canon, First Kiss, Horny Teenagers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: About how a towel, not falling out of Sam’s hips for some reason, was a witness to his first kiss with Roberto.





	Bath, astrophysics, confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kąpiel, astrofizyka, wyznania](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884082) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267). 

> During New Mutants vol.1 21

Roberto enjoyed the view of Sam all in pain. The boy was hit, _hard_, but he couldn’t stop laughing at him. He understood Rahne. They have lived together long enough for a lipstick and fancier clothes to make her unrecognisable.  
In the end he should thank her. Sam needed to refresh himself.  
So they stayed at the lake.  
Roberto sat on the grass. And stared.  
First went the shirt. He got hit on his face by it. In the meantime he lost his cap somewhere. It revealed his big ears and blond hair.  
“What are you staring at? Undress.”  
It only made him freeze, unable to even look, getting undress would kill him.  
Sam took off more and more, Berto had no idea where to lay his eyes. He hoped that Juliana couldn’t see him now.  
He stood beside him naked, moving his hand forward. The area around his stomach was still red from Rahne’s attack. Bobby could just gape.  
He held the hand, but didn’t move.  
Sam tilted his head.  
“Rahne made such an impression on you, dumb ass?”  
“Rather how red you still are.”  
Sam let go of his hand and stepped into the water. His brows relaxed immediately, arms dropped lower. Bliss spreading over his face. The view of a naked, wet body definitely prevented Roberto of undressing right now. So he continued on staring.  
Sam dived, and shortly after got out splashing water everywhere. His smile grew wider while he tried to splatter Berto. Water couldn’t reach, so he tried something else.  
He leaned on the shore trying to get out. His muscles tensed after each push. Each revealed body part leaked with water.  
“Aren’t you going to swim, Bobby?” His voice sounded worried.  
Easy to say, he leaned like a mermaid or else Jožin z Bažin. So Berto was left with thoughts and thoughts only. From his reaction to Sam’s body he went to Juliania. From Juliana, his father. They were so close together. And his father turned out to be a cold bastard. The mutation changed everything. He wondered how he would react to his feelings now. There were so many beautiful girls on the team, and he feels for the only guy except him. With sticking out ears, and never-ending tall body. He was damn handsome, fuck what he just thought.  
Sam knew him well enough to pinpoint was wrong. He instantly asked about his father.  
The talk was weirdly relaxing, natural. It wouldn’t be like that, if Sam knew all the thoughts.  
They would have said more, if the sky didn’t burn like that.  
When the meteor fell into the water, Berto instantly forgot about everything.  
“Stay here, I’m getting it” Sam dived, and he wasn’t going to listen to him.  
He kicked his trousers off, got his shirt off, and when he was about to dive, Sam got out with something big. It was black. Strangely cold and really unsettling.  
But his fear of ruining girl’s slumber party turned out bigger than his fear of that thing.  
At last they decided to leave it in the lab.  
They sneaked around girls to get to Sam’s room. They talked about astrophysics and Heinlein. Roberto had no idea what are they talking about, but seeing a bright, talkative face made up for everything.  
Only after some time he noticed that they are both practically naked.  
The topic went off to a match they attended together. And it happened.  
“I was so happy Ah almost kissed you!” When Sam realized what he had just said, he abashed and started to question joining the group, he thought about leaving. Which was quite normal to him.  
Roberto turned with his powers to hide his blush, and started to hit Sam on his shoulder. Who had to stop with his powers on right before blasting, to stay invulnerable. This time it worked.  
“You twit, you!” Berto’s attitude showed, “you wanted to kiss me, and didn’t do anything with it? How long have you known, huh?’  
Sam grabbed his wrist, stopping punches.  
“You are the crazy one. If you have known before, why didn’t you do anything? Ah thought you do everything before you think, you arrogant knucklehead..”  
“You brought me to a lake, and started striping what could I do?”  
Then Bobby kissed him on the cheek. Still in his mutated form.  
Sam couldn’t take any longer. He flew and made a big hole in the ceiling. Right in the middle of the room.  
“Blessed Virgin!” Berto got up from the bed and tried to catch Sam. They found themselves on the floor.  
Both had no idea how the towel survived.  
“It’s good Ah nigh invulnerable while blasting! Or else Ah’ve no idea what would happen with me”  
“I know. You remind me every time.”  
“Can you repeat that?” He looked quite red.  
The next kiss was on the lips. Their lips have only brushed, and quickly broke out.  
Both smiled widely.  
Unfortunately a loud scream interrupted them. Their eyes locked, scarred, they quickly run out.  
Roberto dressed up while running, but Sam shamelessly decided to fight evil wearing only a towel that survived a lot already.

**Author's Note:**

> My English is crappy and this translation is as well. I’m really self concious about it lately. I wanted to translate it before but couldn’t bring myself to. What really pushed me to do it, was seeing someone make a meme about there being one samberto fic in Polish ...
> 
> Jožin z Bažin is an obscure Czech song about a monster from mud that eats people xD it’s popular? Is that the right word? In Czech Republic and Poland. The joke is awkward in English but it stayed because it never fails to make me laugh. 
> 
> Translating the dialog from the comic book is so awkward. I read it in Polish, put dialog from the Polish translation and now translated them back. 
> 
> I really feel like I’ve made a ton of mistakes here but can’t point them out. Be patient with me and pinpoint them, please
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
